cimorellifandomcom-20200222-history
Baby (Cimorelli cover)
"'Baby'" is a song by Canadian singer Justin Bieber featuring rapper Ludacris. The song has received positive reviews from critics who complimented the song's effective lyrics and chorus, and commended Ludacris' part and the song's ability to have an urban twist. Cimorelli covered the song and uploaded the video to YouTube on March 7, 2010. It received thirty-two video honors.Description from video reads: "Honors for this video (32)" #5 - Most Discussed (Today)) - Music #38 - Most Viewed (Today)) - Music - Germany #45 - Most Viewed (Today)) - Music - Australia #13 - Most Viewed (Today)) - Music - Canada #31 - Most Viewed (Today)) - Music - United Kingdom #10 - Most Viewed (Today)) - Music - Ireland #18 - Most Viewed (Today)) - Music - New Zealand #76 - Most Viewed (Today)) - Music - Israel #23 - Most Viewed (Today)) - Music #65 - Most Viewed (Today)) - Music - Netherlands #56 - Most Viewed (Today)) - Music - Poland #20 - Most Viewed (Today)) - Music - Brazil #93 - Most Viewed (Today)) - Music - Hong Kong #98 - Most Viewed (Today)) - Music - Sweden #23 - Top Favorited (Today)) #5 - Top Favorited (Today)) - Music #83 - Top Rated (Today)) #4 - Top Rated (Today)) - Music #13 - Most Discussed (This Week)) - Music #38 - Most Viewed (This Week)) - Music - Australia #31 - Most Viewed (This Week)) - Music - Canada #44 - Most Viewed (This Week)) - Music - United Kingdom #44 - Most Viewed (This Week)) - Music - Ireland #30 - Most Viewed (This Week)) - Music - New Zealand #75 - Most Viewed (This Week)) - Music - Israel #36 - Most Viewed (This Week)) - Music #43 - Most Viewed (This Week)) - Music - Netherlands #16 - Most Viewed (This Week)) - Music - Poland #44 - Most Viewed (This Week)) - Music - Brazil #53 - Most Viewed (This Week)) - Music - Czech Republic #72 - Most Viewed (This Week)) - Music - Sweden #18 - Top Favorited (This Week)) - Music #13 - Top Rated (This Week)) - Music #75 - Top Rated (This Month)) - Music #83 - Most Discussed (This Month)) - Music Lyrics '''Lisa with background vocals by Amy and Dani': You know you love me, I know you care Just shout whenever, and I'll be there You are my love, you are my heart And we will never ever, ever be apart Amy with background vocals by Lisa and Dani: Are we an item? Boy, quit playing We're just friends, what are you saying? Say there's another and look right in my eyes My first love broke my heart for the first time And I was like Cimorelli: Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Katherine with background vocals by Cimorelli: Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Christina with background vocals by Lisa and Dani: For you I would have done whatever And I just can't believe we ain't together And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring Dani with background vocals by Cimorelli: And I'm in pieces, baby, fix me And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream I'm going down, down, down, down And I just can't believe my first love won't be around Cimorelli: And I'm like Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Katherine with background vocals by Cimorelli: Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Dani: Lauren! Lauren: When I was thirteen, I had my first love There was nobody that compared to my baby And nobody came between us or could ever come above He had me going crazy, oh, I was star-struck He woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks He made my heart pound, it skipped a beat when I see him in the street and At school on the playground, but I really wanna see him on the weekend He knows he got me dazing 'cause he was so amazing Now Cimorelli: Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Katherine with background vocals by Cimorelli: Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Dani with background vocals by Cimorelli: Now I'm all gone Now I'm all gone Now I'm all gone Now I'm all gone Cimorelli: I'm gone Trivia *Lauren and Dani covered this song and posted it to their shared YouTube channel a month before Cimorelli posted it to their channel. *MattyBRaps also covered this song. Video Gallery References Category:Covers Category:R&B songs